Swords and Spells (Discontinued for the momment)
by Rinku Sama
Summary: I am the author of Another swordsman, I lost the password to that one so here I am. Summary Unavailable I gave up on the story for the moment, I am just going to chill with zelda ffs now


Episode ONE

"This is talking"

_"This is telepathy"_

_ 'This is thinking'_

**"This is Rezo talking"**

"This is billboard or sign"

"I wonder what this shop sells" muttered a teenager about the age of 16 (going to give a brief description on what he looks like okay?, he is about as tall as gourry, has white hair, gold irises, his hair is a bit longer than gourry's, and he is pretty much wearing a tunic like links minus the hat and instead of the tights their both wearing baggy pants, plus it is black).

"Hopefully a map of this new land, and rinku, he better not look like tingle" replied his companion shivering over the mere thought of the awkward map maker and the companion's name is: link.

"Well since I'm not the one with unlimited courage why don't you go inside" said rinku as he kicked link through the door (rinku and link possess massive strength due to the golden gauntlets (they also have a mysterious pair of gauntlets called the platinum gauntlets)).

"YOU'RE COMING WITH ME" yelled link as he managed to latch onto rinku with his clawshot rinku (they found the claw shots from skyward sword somewhere during their adventures in termina (I will make a fanfic about that also))

"Please don't look like tingle, please don't look like tingle, please don't look like tingle" chanted rinku as he was being dragged through the door.

-With gourry-

"I wonder what this is for" said gourry looking at a sphere shaped item, then suddenly gourry heard "PLEASE DON'T LOOK LIKE TINGLE" as two teenagers about the same age as him broke through the door.

"a-are you ok?" gourry asked the two strangers that were lying in a pile of wood debris.

"I'm fine, but I'm not so sure my partner is" answered rinku pointing down indicating that he was sitting on his companion.

"(Very muffled: get your (word in a different language) off of me)" link said nearly suffocating due to his partner landing his behind on his face.

"Sorry 'bout that" rinku said sheepishly while getting off.

"You guys are very weir-""I'm back" Lina announced

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DOOR?" roared the shop owner?

(DARN YOU MICROSOFT WOORD)

"These two broke through the door" Gourry answered pointing at the two.

"WHY YOU LITTLE, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT DOOR"

"We are very sorry about that aren't we, link?" apologized rinku while shoving his elbow in links rib cage

"ACK, yes, yes we are, ACK, how much will it be? OW" asked in pain toward the shopkeeper.

"Hmmm… AH, YES, 1000 (plz tell me the name of their currency so far this is just a guess) GOLD"

"Umm will this do?" rinku asked holding out 10 silver rupees.

"YES!" answered the shop keeper greedily reaching out for the rupees. (Rupees in this story are about let's saying 4.5 inches)

"Here" said rinku as he gave the rupees into the shop keepers unworthy hand (DRAGON SLAVE XD)

"Anyways, the reason we are here Is for the map of the region" link stated

"He, he, here" responded the shop keeper as he gave link the map, obviously being too amazed on what he got for a cheap door.

"Ahem" Lina grunted getting very frustrated.

"Ah yes, what you want" (MICROSOFT I HATE YOUR STUPID CONFUSING GRAMMER) the shop keeper asked

"I want to sell these" Lina responded pointing out her treasure (forgot what she sold so ima play it from what I remember)

"First, the magic crystal" Lina pointed out showing a pink emerald like crystal with the Star of David inside. "And you made this yourself?" Lina nodded. "Ok… I will give you two-hundred gold for it" the shop owner offered. "Also, I want to sell this jeweled knife" "ah ok" said the shop owner looking at it "but at one cost" the knife glinted and the shop keeper got some freaky mark on his head.

"And what is that?" Lina questioned. "YOU'RE LIFE" yelled the shop owner lunging at Rinku (he did break his door after all). "I ALWAYS KNEW OLD PEOPLE WERE SENILE!" rinku yelled back flipping away from the blade. Link, Rinku and Gourry pulled their swords out. "WAIT, it's not him that's doing it, it's the dagger it has some weird curse on it" Lina yelled

"And you were going to give him that?" the three swordsmen asked. "Well, yeah" "wow, how greedy can you get?" link said while avoiding the dagger. "Fine, is swords won't work and I can't use my magic then we use the next most reliable thing" "you don't mean" "yup" "RUN AWAY" Lina yelled trying to run. "Get back here" rinku yelled using a clawshot to grab reel Lina back.

"NARYU'S EMBRACE" rinku yelled as a blue crystal enveloped the man. "You can use magic?" Lina yelled surprised. "Yes I can, and so can lin-""STOP FOOLING AROUND AND GET BACK TO WORK YOU LAZY BUM" a fat lady yelled from the top window of the building. The shop keeper stopped pursuing our travelers and his curse mark vanished. "y-yes dear" the shop keeper responded frightened by his wife, and ran back in his shop. "Dang, with a wife like that I would want to live with the curse" link said wide eyed.

"So wait, you and link can use magic and you guys are swordsmen?" Lina asked. "Pretty much" link responded. "So how did you even learn how to use magic?" Lina asked again "well it sort of came naturally, and where I learned the spells… well rinku usually remembers that junk" link answered. "Well, the spell you saw me use was a spell called nayru's embrace and we learned it from a spell crystal" "spell crystal?" "A spell crystal is a magic crystal that instantly teaches you a spell upon touch" rinku answered her before she asked. "Can you give me this spell crystal since you already know the spell?" Lina asked. "No… judging by your actions you may use it to rob a bank" link answered. "HEY"

"Well, now it's time for my question, how did you learn how to use a sword?" gourry asked. "That we really don't know... It may sound strange but when we pick up a weapon we seem to master it instantly" "your joking right?" Lina doubted. "no we aren't" "oh…., so why are you here?" Lina asked.

"we don't know why we are here but let me tell you on how we may have came here . My partner and I come from a land called Hyrule while we were in Hyrule we were raised by a tribe of eternal children called the kokiri, the great deku tree that is a father figure to the kokiri, got cursed by a evil man called ganondorf. Ganondorf wanted the sacred gem of the kokiri, but the great deku tree did not give it to him, in a rage ganondorf summoned a creature called queen gohma queen gohma dug into the deku tree's center and started to slowly kill him, me and my partner slew queen gohma at the age 10. But it was to late and the deku tree gave us the gem and told us to meet with the princess Zelda. When we came to princess Zelda she told us the legend of the triforce. She told us that in each major tribe they had a holy gem. When all three gems were presented in front of the door of time and also when the song of time was played the door of time will open and lead to the gateway to the sacred realm that which held an artifact of unspeakable power a power called the triforce., anyways back to the main point, my partner and I got all the sacred gems by helping the other races and went through the door of time in the door of time we found the master sword, the master sword opens the gateway to the sacred realm. But instead it trapped us for several years in the future. In the future ganondorf gained power and enslaved the land. Link and I had to free all several sages and with the power of the seven sages we managed to defeat ganondorf. After ganons defeat we went back to our own time ganon was sealed in the sacred realm in the sacred realm if something goes in there it will be removed from any time, after ganons defeat we went to find a lost friend and we ended up in a land called termina, in termina an evil mask called majora made the moon fall in three days during those three days we had to free the four giants and destroyed majora by that time we were 11, 5 years later we left termina and ended up here, any questions?" rinku explained. "

"I have one, what really happened in termina you didn't tell the whole truth"

-summery of majoras mask later-

"so in termina you obtained 4 magic mask for each of you" Lina said. "yes, and no you cannot have one" link answered Lina's unspoken question. "well can we go with you since we have no idea what to do right now" "well to atlas city we go!"

And that ends episode 2. I will try to make it at least 1k a chapter


End file.
